Strange Things in Strange Places
by Inky Zzarzz
Summary: Frisk is a new kid in school. And a really weird school at that. So when she learns about the class she's in, and the kind of boys that are in it, she's sure she's in for a rough ride. But when some friendly monsters come along and befriend her, she actually thinks that the year is starting to look up a bit. And while all are friendly, a particular one is more punny...and cuter...
1. First day

_Undertale has taken control of my life. Im dead serious._

 _So, with that said...lemme present to you my first ever Undertale story. (Yes, it might be a bit weird, but hey, its a game about a human bonding with monsters. So, if you're allergic to imagination, I suggest you turn around.)_

 _NOTE: Frisk is female and around the age of 16-17 in this story._

 _ **-Frisk POV-**_

I just wanted to sleep for five more minutes...Hell, maybe even ten if I had the time. But, sleeping would have to wait, I guess.

Because today is the first ever day of going to the Ebott High School.

And lemme tell you, I'm feeling happy and sad being a new kid there.

"Better get up and get moving...I've heard some weird things about the school, so it'd be best to be prepared to the fullest of my ability." I mumbled to myself.

And with that being said, I took no second thought at getting out of the bed and getting ready. And I can already tell that today is gonna be a rough ride.

I let out a simple yawn as I exited the bedroom door, awoken to the welcoming smell of a signature cinnamon-butterscotch pie. And the pie was made from Toriel, my...mom, I think…? All I know is that she adopted me as a little kid, and I've stayed here since then. At least she gave me the privilege to call her by 'Toriel' and not 'Mom', because that'd be kinda weird. Wanna know why?

Because she's a GOAT.

"Good morning, Toriel!" I said happily as I walked into the front room.

"Good morning to you too, my child!" She greeted warmly. "Take as many pieces of pie if you want today. You're gonna need it to keep your energy." Toriel said as she had already packed me a piece or two in a Ziploc bag.

"Thanks, Tori." I said, feeling pretty hyped about the day ahead of me...but also intrigued. "See you at 3:30!" I said as I put on a light magenta/blue sweatshirt, took the pieces of pie and walked out the door.

"See you then!" I heard her cheer towards me.

And the day begins.

- **Sans POV-**

Once again...the amazing feeling of a good-nights rest was sourly interrupted by the scent of burned spaghetti.

"Pap...I love him to death, but he's just gotta find a new hobby..." I muttered as I took my legs and jumped off the bed. Why did I say jumped? Well...because, in a word…

I'm short.

But thats not gonna stop me.

So, as I put on the tank top, shorts, and blue hoodie(which I fucking love), I grabbed my bag as thrusted it over my shoulder, and exited my room. "Wonder what Papyrus is up to...better go check on him...Just to prevent an accident like last time..."

-Flashback-

It showed him and Papyrus standing outside a house that was much different looking and smaller house, which was engulfed in flames.

"How...in the name of God...do you burn a house...COOKING SPAGHETTI?!"

Papyrus just shrugged, seeming unshaken by the fact that he had just burned their house down.

-end of flashback-

I had appeared downstairs to check on Papyrus, expecting disaster, but was actually impressed that he didn't see the kitchen exploded with spaghetti yet.

"Heh...he actually didn't do it." I mumbled proudly to myself. "Yo, Pap! Put a lid on the pot, and get ready. Otherwise we're gonna be late! ...Again..." I said as I threw Papyrus's bag towards him.

"OKAY BROTHER. LET ME JUST FIND THE POT LID. IT WAS JUST HERE..." Papyrus said as he looked around for the lid.

Me being me, I just chuckled. "Forget it, bro. Let it cool. It should be warm enough by the time we get back."

"OK, BROTHER." He said to me as he took as bag and had appeared next to me.

"Ready?" I asked him.

"READY." he replied.

And with that being said, we walked out the door, and off to school.

And another average school day begins.

-Frisk POV-

Walking outside the Underground again...it felt strange. But it was also fun, seeing all the friendly faces, both familiar and new.

But...when I got to the school ten minutes later, which is above-average to say the least, almost half the guys there would non-stop try to talk to me, flirt with me, hit on me, or...*ahem* "go somewhere special"...

I felt a blush just thinking about the pick up lines...ugh.

Anyways, it seemed that the first class was Mr. Gaster…I heard about this guy...had two kids and was sometimes nice, sometimes mean. Won one 'Teacher of the Year' award. Sounds like a pretty neato completeo dude.

"Welp...better see if he's as good or bad as they say..." I mumbled to myself as I walked to the class D103.

I walked in, and was greeted by a colorful classroom and a thrity-something year old man grading papers at his desk. He seemed okay…

Then he raised his head and looked at me, which for some odd reason made me tremble with fear for a few seconds. When he got up and started walking towards me, my feelings went tense. Like, white-knuckle tense.

He stopped in front of me, and opened his mouth to speak. And I was expecting a dark mean voice that only the hounds of Satan could enjoy…

But he didn't sound like that. Not at all.

He actually sounded very kindhearted and friendly. I assumed this was his nice side.

"Hello." He said to me. "You must be Frisk Dreemur, correct?"

"Thats me."

"Great." He assured me in his friendly tone. It almost sounded fake.

Almost.

"Your desk is in Row 3, Column 3. Excuse me while I get a Code of Conduct mini-sheet for you." He told me as he walked off to his desk, checking through the drawers.

I suppose the only thing I could do is sit down in my desk, which led me to the middle of the 3rd row, in the middle of the classroom. Yay.

Being the only human here, It'll be so fun when I get up from my desk, and the perverted boys will take the opportunity to stare at my ass. And not to mention this sweatshirt is getting a little tight...

Just fan-fucking-tastic.

And just when I thought I was just being paranoid...the other classmates walked in.

And all the boys had their eyes on me…

We all took our seats, class seemed to begin…

But two seats were empty.

-Sans POV-

Ok, let me get one thing clear. I DID NOT expect it to rain today.

Since Dad had to be at work a bit earlier than normal today, me and Pap didn't have a ride. But I guess we could've gotten one if…

"YOU JUST HAD TO DENY THE RIDE THAT DAD GAVE US, DIDN'T YOU, SANS?" Papyrus asked me angrily.

Yeah...this is one of the many, many, many, many, MANY mistakes I've made.

But there was still hope, because through the thick rain and the blurry vision, due to the various droplets trickling on my head, I could see an outline of the school through this godforsaken storm.

We ran...and ran...and ran...and ran...and found disappointment.

"IT'S JUST A SCULPTURE OF THE SCHOOL MADE OUT OF ROCK." Papyrus inspected. "WOWIE." Is all he would say, as my brother had a knack for admiring cool yet disappointing things.

I had to resist the urge to lunge at the sculpture, because colliding head first with a sculpture would accomplish nothing.

Being tired of the walking, and still upset about the letdown of finding the school, I simply teleported me and Pap there, appearing at the front of the school, sopping wet with water and mud.

"WHERE'S...DADS CLASS...AGAIN?" He asked in a quiet tone as he looked down at me, awaiting a response.

"It's...Room D103..." I said the best I can, taking every flash of hot air that I could. I mean, I gotta dry off somehow, right?

After 2 or 3 minutes of walking, me and Papyrus had entered Mr. Gasters room, awaiting the same face and same lecture every day.

And we expected correctly.

"Sans...how many times have I told you to leave the house earlier? Class started 20 minutes ago Sans!" Mr. Gaster told me.

I could feel my cheekbones flash about fifty different shades of blue as I heard various whispers and giggles scatter around the classroom. "I know, Dad..."

Dun, Dun, DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN, the old fashioned 'The teacher is actually my dad!' cliché. Only one classmate seems surprised that I called him Dad, and it was this long brown haired girl with a striped sweatshirt and jeans. And she was looking at me like she just saw a skeleton.

Oh...right…but looking to ask her name will have to wait, as I'm currently in an ENTHRALLING lecture by the one that provides me an education, and life lessons at the same time.

I mean, I understand parenting and all. They look out for us, and I respect that, but sometimes i'd wish that they'd stick a fucking cork in it and move on with the day. Stricter parents make sneakier kids.

All he did was sigh. "No, apparently you don't know, Sans. If you knew, you wouldn't be doing this o a DAILY basis." He buried his head in his hand, and let out another disappointed sigh. "Why can't you be more like your brother?" He said as he pointed towards Papyrus.

Being tired of the lecture, I, for one, took the small chance of freedom that I was provided with and snuck a peek at my little bro through the corner of my eye socket. Wanna know what activity that he was doing? Okay, here you go.

He was yelling at a butterfly through a window, as Papyrus was yelling and claiming that the butterfly looked at him the wrong way.

"Cause that's what I wanna be like..." I muttered under my breath.

"Ok, from now on, whether you want to or not, both you and Pap are gonna be getting rides from me to school that way you can both get here on time." Dad said to me, which made my jaw drop.

"You can't make me do that!" I yelled, kinda having a voice crack that earned a few laughs. But frankly, I don't care.

"Ohh, but you see, I can. And I will. You wanna know why?" He asked me with a smug smirk.

I assume I was to play along, otherwise I'd get a detention or end up doing the dishes when school ends today. So, with a little sigh, I asked him "Why can you make me do this?" I asked, trying to fit in as much sarcasm as possible.

"Because I'm your dad." He said. "Remember, I helped bring you into this world, and I can take you out just as fast." He informed me.

Y'know, I would just let him know that he's used that ever since I was nine, but he's always told me that I caused my Mom 13 hours. Never let your son know how much time he took.

"So, you'd take 13 hours to take me out?" I asked, a grin growing ever so big on my face. "I don't know about you, but that's a pretty long time, Dad."

I could hear 'ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhs' and 'You just got TOLD!' being directed towards my father, and for once, I felt good about myself. Maybe class clown is what I am.

And then I got a detention slip superglued to my forehead by yours truly.

Then, with a smirk, he bent down and told me: "It's gonna take a long time for you to get that slip off your face, Sans. If I were you, I'd sit down." Dad told me as he pointed to the direction of my seat.

I mumbled a few inaudible things. Even I couldn't make them out myself, and I was the one saying em'.

I took a seat next to a furious Papyrus, who was still upset over the butterfly thing.

"SANS, I'M TELLING YOU, THAT CREATURE LOOKED AT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, THE WRONG WAY! HE NEEDS TO BE TAUGHT SOME MANNERS." Papyrus said, yelling and looking at the window while also looking at me at the same time.

It was weird what a butterfly could do to a...um...Papyrus.

And the one girl I mentioned earlier won't stop staring at me and Pap, like we're walking, talking monsters.

Oh...right…again…

Sigh.

But, with the day officially in session, and Dad teaching the useless science behind physical and chemical changes, I guess you could say I'm like this poor detention slip that's glued onto my bony forehead.

Stuck.


	2. Detention Sentence

_Writing this chapter...it fills me with 'determination'. (Sorry, not sorry.)_

 _-Frisk POV-_

The two skeletons...they were the teachers kids? I mean, they looked nice enough, and I find it kind of surprising that a skeleton could be so small...and that the other one was so bigger than the small one, as well.

And the big one seemed anatomically incorrect…

I slightly slapped myself on my cheek. "That doesn't matter!" I thought to myself.

I'll have to ask their names after class. Or when lunch comes around. Regardless of which comes first, I don't know why I can't stop staring at the two. They seem to stick out like sore thumbs among the rest of the class.

Maybe its the fact that those are the only two guys that haven't hit on me yet. But still…

Maybe I should get a detention just to get to know the short one better...and maybe the big one as well, depending on if he gets one too. I take it that he's the short ones brother.

Just...what do I do to GET the detention? Pull the fire alarm? Kick a guy in the dick? Walk out of class?

I was snapped out of my trance when I heard the teacher call on the small one.

"Sans, what is an example of a chemical property?" I heard him ask.

So Sans was his name? Like, after the font? Strange…

"Sans" simply stretched and, without even moving his lips(because he doesn't have any), he said in perfectly understandable words:

"Dissolving salt in water…?" He asked, unsure.

"Correct, Sans. Good job." He praised as he turned back to the board to begin writing down the stated example.

Sans let out a sigh of relief, and soon returned to his snooze.

The class may be easy in the future, but I have one thing on my mind.

'How to get a detention on your first day'. As bad as that sounds, I need to know!

Then the idea came to me. I was filled with determination to do it. But, the thing is...would it look good for my reputation. I stopped to ponder at the thought…

"Oh, fuck it! It's only my first day!" I thought to myself.

I raised my hand, and he called on me. No turning back now…

One finger was raised, and a piece of paper was soon on my desk. Mission complete!

-Sans POV-

I was awoken by the sounds of gasps and murmurs scattering like dust around the classroom. I heard the words 'finger' and 'it means fuck off' and 'pie'. Judging by the words provided...wait...

Did...did she just...give my Dad the bird?!

As of right now, half of my respect is all to that girl. One thing though...me and her have both got detention together. And it's with the meanest teacher in the school today...along with some of the most perverted and immature boys in the grade. Why can't cute girls ever get in trouble...?

"SANS! DID YOU SEE THAT?!" Papyrus yells in his signature loud voice, further being brought on by his trademark flamboyant exaggeration. "SHE GAVE DAD THE ONE FINGER! IT LOOKED FUN! I WANNA DO THAT, TOO!" Papyrus squealed with joy as he almost raised his hand to repeat what she'd done.

And of course, I had to stop him. I had to reach on my tippy toes in order to pull his hand down.

Yeah...over the summer, Papyrus grew just a few inches above me...and by few inches, I mean two feet taller. I look like a puppy compared to an elephant.

"if you raised that finger, you would've been in for the worst day of your life." I whispered as audible as I could.

"WOULD YOU HAVE HURT ME IF I DID?" Papyrus said loudly. He was never really the best whisperer.

"no! don't put those thoughts into your head, Pap! i'm just saying that a detention with Mr. Marro would REALLLLLLLY suck!"

Mr. Marro was a professional douchebag at Mt. Ebott High School. And he never let you forget it. It could be so quiet in the class, and all would be good...but if he heard a cricket, he'd be all over the damn place like Scooby-Doo on a cocaine buzz.

Then, oh, blessed day, the bell rang.

"TIME TO BRACE FOR THE LONG DAY AHEAD OF US, SANS."

As if the disappointment wasn't enough when I first found the 'school of rock'.

Heh.

-Seven hours later, after school-

-Frisk POV-

So this is what it was like...having a detention on your first day of school.

It's less thrilling than it sounds, ESPECIALLY if you go here today.

Seriously, it's just sitting in a silent room, just finding ways to shoot the breeze. Homework, reading, doing anything EDUCATIONAL. Yuck.

And if that doesn't sound bad enough, the boys are STILL FUCKING LOOKING AT ME.

Well, all except two of them. One of them being the small skeleton named Sans. He was enjoying a snooze right about now, similar to the previous one he had taken in Science later today. Boy, I wish I would be able to do that...but sadly, all the eyes just make it harder and harder.

The other guy was a timid and somewhat open-hearted guy. His always seemed down and he always talked in a subtle whisper to himself whenever I took a chance and looked at him. He had a name that begins with an 'N'. Thats all I know. Oh yeah, and he's a ghost.

And at that moment, Mr. Marro took a look at his watch, and sighed. "Listen, people! I gotta go somewhere for about a half-hour! Keep it down and NO talking, otherwise all of you will have ANOTHER detention tomorrow! UNDERSTAND?!" He yelled at all of us, which made the ghost dude shed a slight tear and startled Sans out of his sleep. The poor things.

And with that, Mr. Marro left.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Sans suddenly yelled as he was abruptly woken up. Slowly but surely however, he adjusted his eyes around the room, he chuckled nervously. "heh. guess I rattled my bones a bit too much." He said with a slight laugh.

I couldn't help but release a small giggle. He looked at me and sported a little smirk. I don't know if that was good or bad.

"come on. It wasn't that _humerus."_ He said as he expected a small laugh from me at best.

And he got what he expected. A giggle turned into a quiet little laugh.

"guess I really got hit the _funny bone_ with you today." Sans said as he gained a huge smile as I let out an honest laugh at him. This guy is a riot.

"hey, your pencil fell off the desk." Sans told me as he reached for it, but I stopped him.

"Don't worry. I got it." I reassured him with a smile, as he returned one to me. I stood up and bent over to pick it up. That's when me and Sans both heard it.

A wolf whistle. I could just feel both my cheeks flush with red.

I turned around, enraged, only to find out that the guy who whistled was the strongest man at the table. Well, visually. Not sure how tough he is in combat…

I could hear one of his goons whisper 'Nice, Arron!". So Arron was his name? I've heard about this guy...yeah, Underground gossip goes around quick.

The guy was a self-depicted womanizer, bullied small kids who are in high school, and made and winking smiley face after EVERYTHING he said or did.

Sans let out a scoff of disdain, which is no surprise to me, considering that one of the flaws were 'bullies small kids in high school'. You WERE paying attention, weren't you?

"Why is such a pretty girl like you in a boring place like this? ;)" Arron said in his impression of a seductive voice.

"Mainly because I needed something to do to shoot the breeze. Anything." I manage to mutter out to him. Still feeling the embarrassment of the wolf whistle, and I curse myself for saying 'anything' to the biggest pervert in the room right about now.

"Anything, eh? Come with me, then. I hear you stick to your word. ;)"

I nearly puke.

But out of the corner of my eye, I see Sans snickering. I feel like turning around in disgust, but then he speaks.

"Arron, you didn't hear jack shit. you just like to say that stuff in hope of girls would actually be dumb enough to go with you, let alone be seen with you. now, do us all a favor, and continue talking to your goons." Sans managed to say without breaking that smile on his face. And frankly, I couldn't prevent getting a smile myself.

Then I felt my arm being grabbed. "Ignore the munchkin, girl. Just come with me and I'll make your worries go away. ;)"

I tried to grab onto the edges of the desk to stop momentum, but with no luck. God, this guy was tough.

I heard Sans' tiny footsteps build up behind us, and as I looked behind us, I realized his pupils disappeared. I was actually a bit afraid.

Then he spoke deeper and more slower, as if the devil had possessed him.

" _it wasn't a request, Arron. ut was a FUCKING demand. let her go RIGHT now before I have to act 'bad to the bone'._

At least his pupils restored after ten seconds or so…

"And what are you gonna do about it? Hop to punch me? ;)" He remarked smugly. I felt like slapping him across the face, but he was grabbing both my hands…

Sans' just simply chuckled. "so...even after my warning...do you wanna have a bad time? because if you take one more step with her in your grasp, you are REALLY not going to like what happens next."

Arron gained a smirk and took one more step with me in hand.

Sans smile gained what looked like a wicked coating given to him by the devil. "i warned you."

I saw Arron being picked up from what seemed like telekinesis, I feared for a bit that I was going to fall hard to the ground, but Sans made sure that I made a safe landing and floated me softly to my feet. Then, with a smile and a might swish across the air, he threw him through the wall!

I laughed.

"gettt dunked on!" Sans yelled out of sheer amusement.

I admit I kind of enjoyed the moment, and chuckled along with him. "Um...is he gonna be okay? I mean, not that I should care, but I don't want you to get in trouble." I admitted in a caring fashion.

"yeah, he's going _tibia_ okay."

I buried my face in my hands. "My god, that was just awful..." I said before slightly snickering.

"wow, it's like you can _see right through me."_

I had to resist the urge to laugh right out of nowhere.

"hey, im not telling a _fibula."_ Sans told me as he chuckled when he saw my struggle to not laugh.

"I'd tell you to quit..." I began to say. "But I guess you got a _skele-ton_ of more puns up my alley."

Sans chuckled at the pun. "we both got bad puns here, eh?"

"Indeed we do." I cleared my throat at the moment there, and I stuck out my hand. "My names Frisk. Frisk Dreemurr." I tried my best to not say his name. "And you are?"

Sans took my hand and shook it with glee. "i'm Sans. Sans the skeleton." He told me.

"Nice to meet you, Sans."

"Same to you, Frisk."

Both of us suddenly felt a chill when that ghost passed through both of us. He took note of the shiver.

"Sorry...just wanted to get through...y'know, without hurting...anybody…I'm sorry..." Napstablook mumbled to himself.

"hey, don't worry, Napstablook. you couldn't hurt a fly." Sans assured him.

"heh...thanks, Sans..." He said, eagerly as he disappeared into the night and to his Waterfall residence.

"no problem, buddy."

I chuckled at the warmness of the moment. "Whaddya say we put some _backbone_ into ourselves and head home?" I say, wiggling my eyebrows.

Sans gave a warm-hearted smile. "yeah. after this detention, the telekinesis part really worked me _down to the bone."_

"Oh my god, Sans. That was horrible..." I said, giggling at the bad pun.

"how come? is it because i acted like a _numbskull?"_

"Sans!" I said between laughs. "These are so bad, they're good! Please quit!"

"fine...i'll stop being a _bonehead."_

"SANS!"

 **Hey, guys. Inky Zzarzz here. Couple things here.**

 **1). Let me know if I got the punny side of Sans right. And also let me know if I can improve on any thing! Your thoughts are always appreciated!**

 **2). I would've got this done sooner, but school obviously got in the way. And i've had a stomach bug for the past few days, so I haven't had the time to type.**

 **3). Let me know if you wanna see any side characters(ex: Toriel, Chara, Asgore, etc; Planning on adding Undyne and Alphys and all that jazz.)**

 **Also, let me know what your favorite Undertale route is! I'm really curious!**

 **This is Inky Zzarzz signing off.**

 **and Sans says goodbye too.**


	3. A Skele-ton of Confusion

**I think Im just going to mainly focus on Frisk's Point of View, and then focus on Sans' POV when its called for. Sorry if this upsets anybody.**

We were exchanging bad skeleton puns until I decided to change the subject. Well, after him and I got done laughing our asses off.

"So...the big skeleton..." I start to talk, but Sans is one step ahead of me.

"yes, he IS my brother. and an amazing one at that." Sans said with a smile.

"Coolio." I say followed with a snazzy snap. "Erm...I heard him talk about how he loves to cook spaghetti…?"

I heard him do a reassuring chuckle under his breath. "yeah. it's all he ever cooks. but ever since Undyne's been giving him cooking lessons every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, he's actually really improved. and, heck, maybe in a year, he'll actually make something edible." He admitted with a proud tone in his voice.

My hearing focuses on the last words. 'something edible'. "Whaddya mean by something edible? Is he really THAT bad at cooking?" I ask, curious.

He couldn't help but sigh. "look, don't tell him I said this, but...yes..."

I tilt my head out of curiosity. "How does he mess up so badly in something as simple as cooking?"

"with Papyrus, it's never simple...i mean, me and Undyne do our best to help. but, in the end...he always messes it up. i really can't figure out how though...maybe it's because he always mistakes the tomato sauce with the laundry detergent…the containers are the same color, and he doesn't like to read...so he just goes with his gut." he said as he sighed.

I ignored the reference to his nonexistent guts and clapped my hands together, all business, ready to get his mind off of his brothers cooking for a bit. "Why don't I tell you a little bit about myself?" I asked him.

"sounds like a plan." Sans admitted cheerfully.

"My name is Frisk Dreemurr, obviously. I live in a small place called the Ruins with my mother. I have no siblings...at least, I don't think I do..." I trail off, which makes Sans raise an eye and scratch his cheekbone with his finger.

"how do you not know about your family? d-did something happen to them?" Sans asked me, sounding afraid that he might strike a nerve if not careful.

"No, nothing happened, Sans." I explained with a smile. "I just fell into the Underground when I was little, and a woman named Toriel came and adopted me. She brought me into her house and I stayed there, unknowing of the world. Today's been my first day out in a long time. Still getting used to the roots of the Underground."

Sans just perked up from the gloom and smiled, leaving me curious. "Whats so funny?" I asked him.

"you just made the most unintentional pun in the history of my life. i'm respecting you more and more with every passing second, Frisk."

Roots. Underground. As soon as I put 2 and 2 together, I immediately broke out into a fury of giggles.

Sans seemed to even give a chuckle as well. "well, I better be getting home. Papyrus always wants me to be home by 5:00, regardless of day, and Dad wouldn't be too happy if I skipped dinner. see ya soon." Sans said as he then walked off with his hands in his pockets.

A part of me wanted him to stay, yet another part of me understood and wanted to let him head back to his house.

But I didn't get to finish thinking when Sans stopped and started to speak.

"...maybe Dad can allow you to come over? y'know...and see a bit more of the Underground…?" I give off a smirk as I see his cheeks fade into a deep shade of blue. "t-that is, if you want to! n-no pressure!"

He looked like he WANTED me to say yes. And, come to think of it, I want to say it too.

"I guess I could tell Mom i'll spend time with my new friend...hang on a second, please?"

Sans tried his best to stop the evergrowing blush spreading on his face, while still giving me a response. It was kinda cute, really. "you got it." He managed to say.

I could hear him mutter something while I dialed Moms number. He must still be embarrassed that he asked me that.

 _Ring…Click._

"Hey, Mom?" 

"Yes, Frisk…?" I felt my heart droop a little as I heard the tone of her voice.

"Um...would it be okay if I went over to a friends house? He was gonna show me a bit more of the Underground along the way. That is, if its okay with you…?"

After about 10 seconds of silence,(REALLY awkward silence) she sighed. "Yes you may, my child. But, when you get home, we're gonna have a little talk about what happened today in class."

I felt a deep burning in my stomach as she hung up. I know she's talking about what I think she's talking about.

As I hung up, I turned around, expecting him to be smiling. And while he was, I came to a quick realization that he's always smiling. I shrugged and placed my hand on my head. "Looks like you got a plus one tonight, Sans."

"alright. im sure my dad won't mind company." He said with a smile(naturally), but in a reassuring tone.

"So...how long does it take to get there?"

"hm...maybe about 2 or 3 seconds...at the most?" Sans said with a hand gesture that was telling me 'give or take. What do you expect?"

"It's really that short of a wait?"

"yup."

"Are you serious right now, Sans?"

"serious as paint. don't make me _patella_ you twice." He said with a joking laugh.

I couldn't help but release a small giggle as well.

"well, enough talk. lets head on over to my place, eh?" He asked me.

With that being said, he took my hand, as me and him glowed blue. And before I knew it, I was at his house.

"ba-da-bing." He said with a smile. "hey, um...can I tell you something, Frisk?"

"Sure thing. What is it?" I asked him as I bent down to get face-to-face with him.

Then, he spoke in a soothing whisper, which isn't any more surprising than the fact on how hot his breath felt.

"listen, papyrus may welcome you with open arms, but my dad may take it differently due to the...um..."

"'Episode' in class today?" I said, as I had to finish the sentence for him, since he obviously wasn't gonna finish it.

"erm...yeah, the 'episode'. so, don't worry about him. i'll talk it out with him if he gives you a dirty glare. ok?"

"OK. Thanks, Sans." I said to him happily.

I smiled, only for it to slightly falter at the fact that we were still holding hands. Not to mention the fact that we were also right in each others faces. Unfortunately, I couldn't stop the automatic blush flowing towards my cheeks.

Blushing nowadays is like an instinct. It always happens even at a hint of awkwardness...

I feel like Sans realized he was thinking what I was thinking, as the curves of his smile went down in embarrassment and a deep shade of blue flushed his cheekbones. I guess me and him were both happy that nobody was here seeing this moment-

"BROTHER, AM I INTERRUPTING SOMETHING?" An impossibly loud voice rang out. And in unrelated news, I think my heart just stopped.

Sans' little eye pinpricks widened at the sound of his brothers voice, which Im unsure if its supposed to make me laugh or be frightened. Or both, for that matter.

"SANS? YOU SEEM IN SHOCK-" He began to say and then saw me right next to his face.

Wait...no...oh, god, this is EXACTLY what it looks like…

It became obvious that he examined the situation and smiled cluelessly. "OH, SANS! IF YOU WANTED SOME PRIVACY, YOU COULD HAVE JUST SAID SO!"

Sans, in the state of shock he was, managed to mutter something out...I guess…?

"n-no...Papyrus, its not w-what it looks like! i-i promise-!"

"YOU NEVER WERE THE BEST AT LYING, SANS." Papyrus said, in his flamboyant attitude he always seemed to speak in. My heart skipped a beat when he suddenly turned his head towards me. And let me just say, I wasn't really one for words at the moment…

"AND WHO MIGHT YOU BE, RANDOM PERSON?" He said to me in the loud voice he had. He'd be a great pep talker one day.

"I...e-erm...I-I…."

"HM...I GUESS YOU'RE NOT VERY TALKATIVE. NEVERTHELESS, I HAVE TO GIVE YOU PRAISE FOR NOT ONLY GETTING TO KNOW US, BUT FOR LANDING A DATE WITH MY BROTHER AS WELL!"

Wait, what…?

 _WHAT._

Both our faces undeniably went entirely red and blue. His brother thinks that we're dating?!

Sans tried to say something to debunk this rumor, but all that came out was incompatible gibberish.

And the same could be said for me.

"WELL, WE CAN ALL CHAT LATER. MEANWHILE, WHY DON'T THE TWO OF YOU COME IN?"

Sans looked at me, I looked at him, and we both shrugged. "Sure." We both said.

As we both looked at each other weirdly, Papyrus just put his hands on his cheekbones and gushed with joy. "OH MY GOD, YOU TWO ARE AGREEING ON THINGS AS WELL! YOU TWO ARE THE PERFECT MATCH!"

"n-no, pap, that doesn't mean anythi-"

"ANYWAYS, COME ON IN, YOU TWO." He told us as he gestured to the front door.

I was beginning to think this was a bad idea…

"Actually, I remembered t-that I have s-something to do...so, I hate to b-be rude, but I-I..."

"NONSENSE...EH...WHATS YOUR NAME, ANYWAY?"

"Um...Frisk. Frisk Dreemurr." Really, that's all I managed to remember right about now. I'm still trying to comprehend the thought that he thinks Sans and I are all 'lovey-dovey'.

But, as Sans took my hand and led me inside, I was kinda surprised on how tidy the house was. I mean, WOW.

I guess Sans took my expression into account and smirked. "you like what you see, i take it?"

I let out a chuckle. "Thats an understatement. This house is freakin' clean!"

"WELL, THEN, YOU'D BE TAKEN BACK IF YOU SAW HIS ROOM." Papyrus said with a small chuckle.

Sans then did the same. "yeah. he's not jokin'."

Papyrus then made that smile he made a while ago when we were all outside. It kinda makes your heart melt. A skeleton with endless energy and friendliness. A SKELETON. Why can't every human be as happy as him?

"Sans, thank goodness you're home." A familiar voice came from the kitchen. "I was beginning to get worried about your safety."

"well, dad, remember that you're the one that gave me the detention." Sans said, half-heartedly.

"Yeah, I guess I got a little..." He coughed. "in the moment. But, c'mon, Sans, the least you could do is..."

He then walked into the front room.

" _Throw me a bone."_

Sans trademark smile grew a bit wider, which, I gotta admit, made me smile as well.

"OH, DAD! I HAVE THE BESTEST OF NEWS!" Papyrus squealed in joy.

"And what would that be?" Gaster inquired.

"SANS HAS GOTTEN A GIRLFRIEND, DAD! ISN'T IT AMAZING?"

I saw Sans' smile went from a wide grin to an embarrassed grimace.

Gaster then turned to the two of us and gave off a wicked smirk. I was expecting him to realize me from the class and give me the cold shoulder. Which he DID recognize me...but at least he acted compassionate enough. Which left me to wonder...was it NORMAL for kids to flip him off?

"I now understand of why you made that gesture in class today, Frisk..." Gaster started to say to m 

I had enough courage to muster up a "Y-yeah…?"

Gaster then pulled me into a big bear hug and said with a chuckle. "You just wanted to meet my son so badly! If you wanted to meet him, you could've just asked!"

I turned around to meet Sans' look, which he gave off with an awkward smile and a shrug, obviously to appeal to his Dad. I guess my only option was to follow the bait and give off an awkward laugh in the process.

"Hahahaha...yep! That's exactly the reason why I wanted a detention! To meet Sans…!" I said awkwardly, perhaps a bit too awkwardly…

Gaster then released me from the bear hug and put his hands on his hips, sighing. "Frisk, I gotta give it to you. Getting to be friends, with Sans is difficult. Even more difficult, to get to be his girlfriend." He chuckled, which left me to slightly laugh as a small blush flushed through my cheeks.

"He usually sticks with his little group of friends every day." He patted me on the back. "Nice to know he's let someone new into his life." He smiled, and walked towards the kitchen. "Papyrus, do you wanna cook tonight?" I heard him ask the flamboyant skeleton from the kitchen.

"AS IF THAT'S EVEN A QUESTION, DAD! OF COURSE I WANT TO!" Papyrus yelled to the dad and ran off to his father, but not before standing in a triumphant pose and raising a fist in the air.

I giggled as I turned to Sans, who exchanged a smile in return.

"so, you've met my crazy family, huh?" Sans said with a chuckle.

"You know it." I reassured him. "And I gotta say, I'm glad I did."

"that's always a happy thing to hear." He admitted as he stuffed his bony hands in his pockets. "so...um...if you want to, you could stay for dinner. i mean, i-im not pressuring you…!"

And, of course, he led me to an enormous grin as he tried to control a blush cruising all the way across his cheekbones.

Wait, how do skeletons even blush…?

"I guess I might be able to stay...after that, I might be able to hang around for about another hour...than I gotta get home, otherwise Toriel is gonna get ticked..."

"hey, i understand. no need to worry." He said with a smirk. "you can bet your bottom _collar_ that you'll make it home on time.

I gave him a sarcastic groan. "If you don't stop, I'll have to start _ribbing_ you for these puns, Sans."

"ha, ha." Sans sarcastically laughed, but in a good way. "but...both my brother AND my dad think we're dating...what do we do?"

I shrugged. "My guess is as good as the next guys." I then gave him a serious glare, which made the white pinpricks in his eyes widen a bit. "We do NOT tell your little group of friends, got it?"

"you can count on me. whenever I get told a secret, it's _bone hard_ to get it out of me."

I couldn't help the curves of my lips going up for a little smile. I'm impressed on how such a little guy can affect me and/or my life in a big way.

Then we both were taken aback when the phone rang.

Sans went to reach for it, but Papyrus then zoomed into the room and snatch it away before Sans knew what even happened.

"TAKE THAT, SANS! NYEH HEH HEH!" He then rose a fist in the air for a few seconds before answering the phone. "HELLO, SKELETON RESIDENCE." … "WHO…?" … "OH YES, FRISK! FRISK IS HERE!"

My heart sank to the great depths of panic.

"SHE HAS TO COME HOME…?" … "AW...I GUESS SO..." … "OK, NICE TO TALK TO YOU, TOO." … "BYE."

-click-

He then turned to me, with a disappointed look, which made me a little sad.

"YOUR MOTHER SAID THAT YOU MUST COME HOME...SEE YOU TOMORROW, FRISK." Papyrus said, half-happy, half-sad as he shook my hand.

"See you later, Papyrus. It was fantastic to meet you." I said as I shook his hand back. "And tell your dad it was great to meet him, as well."

"IF YOU WANT ME TO, THEN I SHALL! DAD!" He started to say as he ran to the said person, who was cooking in the kitchen.

I then turned to Sans, who was still looking at the kitchen.

"Hey...Sans...you ok-"

"isn't my brother so cool?" He asked me, eager for a response.

I was stuck in confusion for a second, but then did nothing else but laugh. "Yeah...he's pretty cool." I reassured him.

"as always."

He then got taken aback as I picked him up and gave him a tight hug. His entire face went tinged with a deep blue and was having trouble finishing the words to fit this...moment. It stayed silent for a little while, until I spoke up.

"Thanks so much for saving me back in detention..." I said in a quiet tone. "I don't know what would've happened if you weren't there..."

My God, tears are welling up in my eyes just thinking of the thoughts…

"well..." Sans trailed off. "…what are friends for, right?"

"Yeah..." I sniffled. "That's what friends are for..."

"AM I INTERRUPTING SOMETHING...AGAIN?" Papyrus's voice rang out, for what scared me a second time in a row from within thirty minutes or less.

"N-no...nothing happened, Papyrus..." I said softly as I set Sans down. "I should be heading home...see you guys tomorrow..." I mumbled inaudibly, which made Sans and Papyrus wonder.

"h-hey, Frisk...are you okay…?" Sans asked me.

"I'm fine, Sans..."

"are you sur-"

" _yes."_ I said firmly and walked out the door, leaving a confused and upset skeleton.

All I did was stick my hands in my pockets, and took off for home.

-30 mins later…-

I walked through the door, feeling a little better, only for me to go back to sad mode when Toriel called me in the front room.

After about ten seconds of silence and some hopeless sulking and mumbling, I finally accepted to accept the punishment awaiting me.

As I sat down, as did she as well, she cleared her throat.

"Frisk..."

"Yes, Toriel…?" I asked in a uncaring tone.

"Can you please..."

Here it comes.

"Explain to me on how..."

I can almost taste my grounding.

"This young man got hurt in the detention room?" She asked, which totally surprised me to hell and back.

"E-excuse me…?" I inquired, really unsure what I was just told.

"A boy named Aaron got injured by being slammed through a wall in detention today. Would you know anything about that?" She asked me, looking suspicious of my movements right now.

I was squirming, mainly due to the fact that I grazed the danger zone tonight. And I'm happier than I ever have been right now.

"Um...no, I wouldn't know anything. Sorry about that." I lied.

Her face then went into a smile. "Alright. Sorry to disturb you, my child. I just thought that you would have known about it, or at least somebody would have. Once again, I'm sorry." Toriel explained to me and my smiling face.

"It's okay, Toriel." I stated as I gave her a gentle hug, similar to the one I gave Sans, but much less tighter.

After some time passed, I spoke.

"Hey, Toriel…?"

"Yes, Frisk?"

…..…..…..….

"I'm the luckiest person in the world to know you."

 **Your _LOVE_ increased.**

 **Sorry that this took so long to get out. It would've been done sooner, but I procrastinated a bit longer than I intended. Apologies are given to all my viewers.**

 **But, lemme know on what you think of this. It might not be interesting or as punny as much as last chapter, but I think it'll slide just this once.**

 **Although, some romantic innuendos! Yay!**

 **Hehe. This is Inky Zzarzz, signing off for now.**

 _ **- Inky Zzarzz**_


	4. Well, that just happened

**Holy cow, guys! Thank you all for the 1.5k views for this story! I thank everyone who's seen the story. Means a lot to me. I'm honestly surprised this has more views than TDOC, at Chapter 4, no less.**

 **Enough of my rambling, and onto the chapter! Hopefully y'all enjoy!**

-Frisk POV-

The next day that I go through is incredibly different.

As I wake up, I don't have that feeling of dread like I had last night. I shook my head and tried to get that awful morning breath taste out of my mouth.

I hop off the bed, full of energy and head to the bathroom to brush my teeth as I let out a healthy yawn.

After thats done and over with, I put on a fresh set of clothes and looked ok, to say the least. Sure, it was still the norm wear, but at least it didn't make my bust stand out as much as it did in the other sweatshirt.

I pick up the smell of a pie, which gave off the impression that Toriel woke up way before I did. Im just thankful that I woke up early enough to walk there and be in attendence.

"Hey there, Toriel." I said happily as I walked over to grab my bag and sack lunch.

"Hello, my child." Toriel said to me as I walked over and grabbed my bag and lunch.

"See you after school." I said to her as I was prepared to walk out the door.

"Goodbye."

And as I walk out, the school day begins.

-at school-

Mr. Gasters class is pretty much the same. Excluding the part with the detention slip being superglued onto Sans' forehead, and me not flipping him off.

We go into the boring history of elements and I can't help but emit a yawn or two. It is THAT boring.

An hour later, after that class, we go to Ms. Muffets class, who always has a cup of tea in her hands, oddly enough, and taught Math. Six hands really CAN come in handy.

ANOTHER hour later after Math, lunch comes along, and im thanking my lucky stars, cause I was starving.

Me and Sans began the walk to lunch, when he decides to strike up a conversation.

"any idea what Aaron and Woshua were talking about in class today?" He asked.

"I haven't the slightest idea. If I knew, you'd be the first to know...maybe."

"i'd find out one way or another, Frisk."

"Well, what's that supposed to mean?" I said in a mock aggressive tone.

"hey, don't take that kind of skele-tone with me." He said with the curves of his mouth rising slightly.

I let out a small little giggle. "You always know how to hit the _funny bone,_ Sans."

Sans let out a mock gasp. "joke stealer!"

"What can I say? Did I vertebreak your trust?" I said with a joke smirk.

"and after all the laughs i've given you." He says, throwing his hands up in over-exaggeration.

"Laughs are nothing when 'The Joke Stealer' is in presence." I say in a deep tone, making a finger mustache across my face.

"my nightmare has come to life. the horror-" He says before getting cut off, walking face first into the cafeteria door, falling over.

"Oh, shit." I exclaim in a surprised tone, helping him up. "You OK?"

He looks up, and with a smirk, says to me. "my suspicions have been confirmed. it looks like 'the joke stealer' has gone soft."

I couldn't help but playfully punch his shoulder. "Even villains like myself need to help their buddies."

"i've been told."

We both walk into the room, and Sans leads me over to the table he usually sits at along with his buddies.

Sans took a seat, as did I, and I took a look around the table.

Sans told me a lot about these guys that sat here.

I first saw a blue fish monster, who he told me was named Undyne. She had red hair, an eyepatch over her left eye, a black tank top, blue jeans, and red boots.

Then next to Undyne was a little yellow lizard monster, who's name was apparently Alphys. Alphys had glasses and white t-shirt and white pants, along with a pair of brown shoes.

She appeared to be very shy and somewhat afraid, and it was kinda funny t see her face go red while she was trying to muster up something to say to me.

And then we had Papyrus, who was obviously as energetic as ever, wearing his 'battle body' as Papyrus called it, and was eating from a container that had homemade spaghetti inside of it. Every time he took a bite, I became more curious as how a skeleton digests food. Not that it matters, but still, all seemed well.

Undyne saw me with her one good eye and suddenly smirked and whipped out hr hand, which made me jump back a bit.

"How ya doing, squirt? I'm Undyne. And you?" She asked, raising her one good eye in curiosity.

"Erm...Frisk. Frisk Dreemurr."

"So, wait...your the daughter of the Queen?!" Undyne asked in shock.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" I wondered aloud.

A few seconds of silence passed, before she just made a huge smile. "Well, at least being raised by the queen guarantees one thing."

"What would that be?"

She then looked me straight in the eyes. "That you haven't killed anybody." She proclaimed in a serious tone, which made my eyes widen.

"I-I've never even had the thought. I'm a diehard pacifist." I asked, holding a hand above my chest. "Cross my heart and hope to die if untrue."

"ain't that a bit of an oxymoron?" Sans asked me, which made me turn in confusion.

"What is?"

"well. two words. diehard and pacifist. when used in the same sentence, it's kinda contradicting."

I placed a hand over my head and sighed out of annoyance. But, y'know, the warm and bubbly kind.

"Sans, one day you're gonna be the end of me."

"oh boy. i'll plan the funeral."

"Order a lot of flowers. I wanna die with a wave of bouquets on the casket."

"done and done."

Both of us started to chuckle as we traded on jokes about my faux funeral.

About five minutes in, we've got the whole table, minus Alphys(poor gal. Too shy to speak.), talking about how my funeral should go.

'and then we can have mettaton be there and sing 'ave maria' or something like that." Sans said with a chuckle following after-wards.

"WOWIE. WE REALLY WENT IN- DEPTH WITH THIS FUNERAL THING. PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE ACTUALLY DYING!" Papyrus said, almost sounding worried.

"No, Pap, i'm not gonna be dying anytime soon." I reassured him, chuckling as I pat him on the back.

"OH, THANK THE HEAVENS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WAS ALMOST ACTUALLY WORRIED! WELL, AT LEAST MY SUSPICIONS WERE DEBUNKED! NYEH HEH HEH!"

"thanks, frisk. papyrus was making himself really _bone tired._ " Sans said, putting his elbows on the table.

He got a giggle out of me, and an over exaggerated groan out of Papyrus.

"SANS! NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR PUNS! I WAS ACTUALLY WORRIED THAT FRISK WAS ACTUALLY ABOUT TO DIE!" Papyrus exclaimed.

"relax, bro. my puns aren't that _deathly._ "

"STOP IT WITH THESE UNSENSATIONAL PUNS AT ONCE, SANS!"

"what a shame. i always thought my puns were _sans_ ational."

Me and Alphys were somewhat chuckling from Sans 'so bad, they're good' puns, while Undyne remained emotionless and Papyrus looked about ready to burst.

Then we all heard a thump and a tray clatter.

We all turn around to the location of the noise, and it showed this little goat monster wearing a green and yellow-striped shirt and brown shorts, and brown shoes.

And he was on the floor, head to toe covered in spaghetti, the lunch for today. Apparently he'd been tripped.

And we saw the girl who tripped him laughing about it. She had brown hair, red eyes, a small pink blush on her face, a green and yellow-striped shirt, brown jeans and brown shoes, similar to the goat monster.

Well, without the hair and blush, obviously.

I got up to go and talk to the girl, but Sans was tying to calm me down.

"hey, Frisk. it's not our problem...let's just sit down and continue joking." Sans said, but I wasn't budging.

"Are you kidding me, Sans? She just tripped that guy. She needs to be taught a lesson." I said as I cracked my knuckles.

"i don't really think that'd be the best idea." He says firmly, placing his hand on my arm. "only a moron would mess with that bitch."

Papyrus looked startled at the language, and Sans immediately apologized followed by a 'don't tell dad.'

"Well, then, I guess I'm a moron." I say, shrugging uncaring as I shake his hand off my arm and walk up to the girl.

But first, I walked up to the boy, who was still wiping spaghetti sauce stains off his shirt, and handed him a napkin. All he could muster up was a shy little "Thank you."

It was kind of adorable how he quick he tried to clean himself up. I'd definitely have to ask him for his name later.

But, of course, that would have to wait. Cause as I had my fists clenched, I turned to Chara. "What was that exactly for?" I asked her through gritted teeth.

"I was just trying to have fun. All of us want fun. But I didn't know that the anti-fun police were in town." She said in an eerily calm tone.

"You're lucky 'The Anti-Fun Police Captain' dosen't slam you in the face right about now." I said in a tone only she could hear.

All she did was scoff at my threat. "Don't get me laughing. I heard your little skele-friend say you're a natural born pacifist. You and me both know that you wouldn't, and never will, hurt a fly." She said as she gained an evil smirk.

I was getting pissed at this girl, and was also mildly peeved when I saw Sans walking up to the two of us. "Whaddya want, Sans? I'm in the middle of something here."

"um...no." He admitted with a sigh. "no, you aren't. the only thing that was happening here was that you were being told off by this lowlife. just don't pay attention to her, and nobody will get hurt." _"or blackmailed." he mumbled to himself._ "Now, c'mon, lets head back to the table. Don't make me _patella_ you twice." Sans said as he started to walk off.

I rolled my eyes at the puns and the favor he asked me. But, me being me, I guess I might as well.

"Fine, but first a question." I turned my head to Chara, and said a little louder than expected: "Who do you think you are?"

"I think I'm a human, by the looks of it. And the name is Chara." She said with a chuckle. An irritating chuckle. "And now, let ME ask you a question. Who do YOU think you are, huh?"

I opened my mouth to retort, but it seems Papyrus had overheard the conversation, and yelled in his loud voice for the entire cafeteria to hear.

"THAT QUESTION IS SO SIMPLE TO ANSWER! SHE IS MY BROTHERS GIRLFRIEND!"

And the place went fucking. silent. I think I just heard a pin drop.

Welp, doesn't matter. Pins dropping are nothing compared to this embarrassment.

R.I.P Pride.

 **After chapter note time. But first, a question. *turns head at you guys* guess where it's currently 3:00 in the morning…? *yawns, face hits keyboardddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd***

 **But anyways, this chapter is mainly on how Frisk meets the group and all and they bond more, and how Charas gonna be that troublemaking kind of kid that seems to be antagonizing but will actually serve a MAJOR role later on in the story. Just wait and see…**

 **No, i'm serious. Waiting is the only thing possible right about now. I ain't no fuckin wizard. Lol.**

 **Also, Alphys wore a white t-shirt and white jeans in here, mainly because wearing nothing a lab coat would be kinda odd and revealing in a high school.**

 **Just gotta love that high school drama, am I right? No? Nobody loves high school drama? Ok. I see how it is.**

 **Anyways, I apologize once again for not having the amount of puns that Sans' honor lives up to. I just forget most of the time to come up with fresh bone puns, you know?**

 **But, lemme know what you guys think of this, and Im gonna cut it off with my signature right now cause I am ready to hit the hay, cause I am tired. _Bone Tired._** (HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)

 **See ya later, guys.**

 **- _Inky Zzarzz_**


	5. Movie Night Yas

**Holy flaming birds, guys! 2.5k views?! This is too fucking radical, guys. I never expected this to get that much attention! Thank you all so much for liking this story, and I guarantee that there's more Undertale to go around than you'd think! :)**

That was just said…

I hesitantly peeked a glance at Papyrus, who was smiling at me with a thumbs up, only to smile even more when he saw the strawberry-red blush rushing to my face.

The entire place was silent. The murmuring and giggling and widened eyes only made the moment more humiliating.

I peeked over a look at Sans, and his face looked like a dark little blueberry. He had that look in his eyes that he wanted to curl up in a hole and die.

It made my cheeks flush even more with red when I saw Chara trying her best not to laugh. Slowly but surely, she regained a straight face and put her arms to her sides.

"So, apparently the skeletons more than just a buddy, huh?" Chara said, raising an eye in mock curiosity.

I tried once again to debunk the rumor, but all that came out was, once again, gibberish. "I-I...erm, I-"

Sans then put up a smirk, before looking at me with a loving gaze, which made my eyes slightly widen.

"well, i hate to be rude, buuuuut we should be going. come on, babe. lets go." He said as he took my hand and walked out of the cafeteria with me in tow, leaving me in shock, Chara speechless and a lot of other kids gossiping and murmuring.

As soon as we got out of sight of the narrow pieces of window on the cafeteria doors, I looked at Sans furiously and slapped his hand out of mine. "What the hell was that all about?!" I hissed at him.

Sans blushed, sighed, and averted his eyes. "listen, frisk. making chara see a true and real-looking example in situations like THAT, always makes her shut up. chara always loves to hear and see denial. didn't you see that smirk growing across her face when you were murmuring whatever that was you were saying?"

My shoulders suddenly felt a lot less tense and I unclenched my fists and shrugged. "I...I really don't know. Seeing people like that make me wanna throw them out the window."

"well, as much as I'd love to see that," Sans said, which earned a chuckle out of me. "we sadly can't do that. we'd get expelled, and with my dad being a teacher, i don't think he'd take it too kindly if he found out his son was kicked out of school for violence."

I playfully smirked at him. "Well, lookie here who the pacifist is now."

"it seems i've been caught in the act. beneath this bony, rough exterior is actually a 'diehard pacifist'."

"I feel flattered that you're quoting me, Sans." I said in exaggerated enthusiasm, placing a hand on my chest and taking a playful bow.

"it's truly inspirational. After all, it's -frisk 201X."

Both of us let out a lighthearted chuckle, before we both started to walk back to the cafeteria.

We walked in there, per the norm, and received a couple of glares throughout. But, nevertheless, they were shaken off when Sans' eye went cyan blue/yellow and he growled, which was actually kind of intimidating, if I had to admit it.

Which I did.

We sat down, and both of us earned a smirk from Undyne, a slight gigglefest from Alphys, and a thumbs up from Papyrus, which confused both of us.

"um...did we miss anything here…?" Sans pondered, to which Undyne immediately answered him.

"Oh, no. We were all patiently waiting for you guys to come back. But, no hurries. Wouldn't wanna interrupt the make-out session between the new couple."

My face flushed to an immediate shade of crimson as they said that. I wanna say "No! Nothing happened!", but that'd do me no good, especially considering that Sans told me that Undyne hates liars.

And she looks way more muscular than me, so 'getting pounded to a pulp by a fish' is not on my to-do list.

"But, anyways," Undyne said as she broke the awkward silence. "We were talking about on how movie nights every Thursday, and we were wondering if you were wanting to come along and see what it's like tonight." Undyne asked me as she traced her finger in a circular manner around the table. "But, if you have plans to make out with Sans tonight, we're not stopping you. We understand."

Sans placed his head in his hands and sighed, while I ignored the innuendos and pondered. ' _A movie night doesn't sound too bad…'_

"Fuck it, i'm in." I said as I looked back at them. Sans gave me a serious glare and pointed to a thankfully distracted Papyrus and mouthed the words 'language'.

Cause that's always stopped me before.

"Great!" Undyne said a little too loudly, which startled Alphys, much to Undynes dismay. "It takes place at 7PM, per the norm."

"7PM..." I said to myself. "Yeah, I've got no plans at 7 tonight. Wheres the movie night at?" 

"I-its usually at S-Sans' house." Alphys managed to murmur, and I screamed internally.

Of all the places, it had to be there.

My 'boyfriends' abode.

"AND DON'T WORRY, FRISK. DAD NEVER MINDS COMPANY ON THURSDAY NIGHT. HE KNOWS ABOUT MOVIE NIGHT." Papyrus exclaimed.

"And movie night takes place in the front room, not the bedroom. So don't get any ideas." Undyne said with a smirk, which, combined with a rapid blush growing on Sans face, was growing by the second.

The bell rang, which signified that lunch was over, and as we all got up, Undyne gave me a pat on the shoulder.

"See ya at seven." Undyne said with a big smile, and walked out the door.

I gave Alphys a little fist bump, and she whispered for what I can make it out to be. I think she said "See you at seven." As soon as that was done, she breathed a sigh of relief and scurried out the door.

Maybe I can help her with her anxiety later on. You know, when I'm not in this FUCKING MESS that I'm in right now.

"GOODBYE, FRISK!" Papyrus exclaimed as he shook my hand, then smiled. "SEE YOU AT THE MOVIE NIGHT!" And with that, he walked off in a 'nothing can stop me' manner.

My thoughts were cut short when I felt a tug on my sweater sleeve. Looking down, I saw Sans looking back up at me.

Then our eyes met. For just a few seconds...but, for some reason, it felt like magic.

"hey, frisk…?"

"Yeah…?"

"we might wanna head back to class. the teacher'll get pissed if we're not there."

"Oh, crap, you're right!" I said in worry as I put my fingers through my hair stressfully. "We won't make it back in time! We have like 30 seconds!"

"i've got a way." He said to me in a reassuring tone, which confused me.

"Well...we better make it fast. Cause if we don't, Mr. Marros gonna have our asses served on a platter."

"i don't have an ass. i'm a lucky one." He said with a smirk.

"Just get on with it!" I yelled.

He held his bony hands up in mock surrender. "alrighty. hold on tight." Sans told me.

And with that, he took my hand. And squeezed it tight. It made my heart flutter a bit for unknown reasons, but the point being, I felt safe. It doesn't really matter on how small or goofy Sans was. All that I really cared about was that he was a true and reassuring friend, and he would and always will fight tooth-and-nail for anybody and anything he loves until his last breath.

And hey, that's something you don't see every day in a human-monster friendship.

Then, before I knew it, I felt a cold flash, and we were both back in class, in our desks with 5 seconds to spare.

Sans noticed me shivering, and patted my shoulder. "don't worry. after the first couple times, you won't feel cold anymore."

"You could of told me that beforehand..." I muttered, shivering a bit.

Sans averted his eyes(?), and surprised me a bit. He took off his hoodie, revealing a white t-shirt, and put his hoodie on me, which made my eyes widen. You could practically feel the heat coming off my cheeks.

"you shouldn't be so cold now, right?" Sans asked with a curious look. He actually looked curious, which was kind of adorable.

"Yeah. I'm not cold anymore. Thank you, Sans." I said with a smile.

"hey, anytime, frisk." He said in a caring fashion as blue tinged his cheeks. Sans then looked away sheepishly as he stretched his arms over his head.

I giggled before I took my eyes off of Sans for a second, so that I can analyze the hoodie. It was really tidy and clean, and there was nothing in the pockets or hood to prank me.

And the fluffy outlining of the hood...I just wanted to curl up in it and sleep in it forever…

My trance was then cut short as Sans passed me a folded piece of paper.

Curious, I opened it, only for it to reveal a set of numbers-...wait...its his phone number.

I just got a guys phone number. So many things were happening at once. My face was burning, my heart was fluttering, my stomach had butterflies, I was dancing internally, EVERYTHING. IT WAS AWESOME.

This could be a day I could get used to pretty quickly.

-a few hours later-

"6:40" was the time.

I had a few minutes to kill before I had to get ready and go to the movie night.

Dying of boredom as time passed, I picked up my phone, and put in Sans' number quicker than a cheetah having a seizure.

Thank God Alphys upgraded this earlier today.

I mean, Toriel is the best ever for getting me a phone at age 8, but regardless, all I had really was the basics, like calling….and calling...and, um...more calling.

God, it was kinda bland, too.

But, Alphys was a nice enough person to cast aside her shyness and upgrade my phone to where it can text, and play a game or two.

If only her smarts weren't hindered by her timidity. Otherwise she may have won the Nobel Peace Prize or something like that.

I giggled at the thought of that happening, as I went to go and text the skeleton at hand. I left him a text to make sure it was me he knew he was talking to.

-xFriskyx-

" _Hello. Pacifist speaking."_

I set down my phone on my bed and stared at the clock. Oddly enough, I can't wait for the movie night to begin. There'd be watching movies with friends, laughing and groaning at certain moments, Sans making puns, Papyrus cooking meals, Sans making more puns...it's gonna be great!

 _Wait, why can't I stop thinking about Sans…?_

I feel a vibration ring around the bed, coming from my phone, I pick it up to reveal a text.

-snas-

" _damn it. i was lookin' for 'the joke stealer'."_

I let out a small giggle. This guy always knew how to make me laugh.

-xFriskyx-

" _She's on vacay. Anywho, whatcha doing?_

 _-snas-_

" _nothin' much. just chilling around, watchin' TV, annoying the everliving shit out of papyrus with bad skeleton puns. so, in all honesty, nothin' new. how bout you?"_

 _-xFriskyx-_

" _Well, im obviously sitting on my bed, talking to you. So, that has to count as something right?"_

 _-snas-_

" _haha. very funny. but do you know what's even funnier?"_

 _-xFriskyx-_

" _What, pray tell, may that be?"_

 _-snas-_

" _the fact that you're gonna be late for movie night if you don't get goin'."_

I looked up from my phone in confusion, and to my surprise, he was right. It was ten fucking minutes until the movie night began! Does talking to Sans really consume that much time?

I felt a vibration come from my pocket, said vibration coming from my phone. I looked at it and it showed Sans' text, asking me something.

-snas-

" _talking to me takes up a lot of time, eh?"_

Guess that answers my question. But it doesn't matter, cause I needed to get there. So, that being said, I hurriedly put on a sweater that said, 'If you don't have anything nice to say...come sit next to me.', and rushed out my bedroom to the door.

I would have made it if it wasn't for my shoes missing.

"What the…?!" I said as I looked around frantically. "Toriel couldn't have taken them, since she's sleeping right about now...and she's okay with me going to movie night. I told her yesterday and she was more than happy to let me go..." I said as I rubbed my hand across my forehead. I groaned in frustration as I rushed to send a text to Sans.

And so I did.

-xFriskyx-

" _SANS I NEED HALP MY SHOES R MISSING."_

A few seconds later, I felt a vibration in my hand, showing a text from Sans, which for unknown reasons, made my heart skip a beat.

As I shook my head and lost the feeling, I saw the text.

-snas-

" _missing some shoes? ...huh. no matter, i'm always prepared."_

What is he talking about…?

Suddenly, everything went dark. I felt like I was falling, cold air rushing to my face, as I kept my hair in it's natural way with my hands. I went from the comfort of my own home, to another place. And at that place was a particular blue hoodie-wearing skeleton laying lazily on the couch.

"welcome to the party." Sans said as he pumped a fist in a Papyrus-like manner, but with less enthusiasm.

Okay, with no enthusiasm.

I mustered up all the words that I could to ask him what just happened. "Thats the second time thats happened today. How do you...?"

He held up his hands, did jazz hands, and dragged out 'magic' as long as he could.

It was kinda funny, so I couldn't help but do a slight giggle.

Both of us jumped from shock as we heard the door bust open with a mighty **SLAM**.

We looked to see what happened, only to reveal Undyne, who was carrying Alphys in her arms, strutted through the now cracked door, sporting a toothy smile.

"Hey, there, punks!" Undyne proclaimed in her warrior-like tone of voice, which once again, startled Alphys. "Oh...Sorry, babe."

"I-It's a-alright..." Alphys said as she trailed off, timidity once taking over.

But, i'm still surprised at Undyne calling Alphys 'babe'. I had no clue that those two were an item!

"ey, guys. you decided to show up, I see." Sans said.

"Yeah, yeah." Undyne mumbled under her breath. Then he saw me, and gave off an even larger smirk. "Don't tell me I interrupted something between you two. That'd be a reeeeeeeeal bum."

I rolled my eyes, while Sans averted his eyes, as blue had tinged his cheeks. I'm now 100% positive that that's his blush.

"UNDYNE! ALPHYS! YOU MADE IT!" Papyrus said loudly as he strutted into the front room flamboyantly. As he walked in the room, he had a smile even larger than Undynes. And thats pretty damn big.

Then Papyrus turned his skull and saw me, which made his eyes sparkle with glee. "OH MY GOD! FRISK HAS MADE IT!" He screamed with joy as he ran over and picked me up, squeezing me in a giant bear hug. It was kinda tight. Too tight.

Can't breathe.

My face is literally turning blue.

Papyrus took a second to stop the hug and notice the new color of my face, which only made him smile wider. "SANS! FRISK HAS NOW GAINED THE COLOR OF YOUR BLUSH! I'M SO HAPPY THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WAS ABLE TO BE INVOLVED IN THIS MOMENT OF DISCOVERY!"

Sans looked over, expecting to be amazed, but actually made his eyes wider in shock. "pap, she's not blushing! she's losing air! you gotta stop the hug!" he said in his caring voice.

It actually sounded kind of...sexy…

 _WAIT, WHY DID I JUST THINK THAT._

Papyrus' eyes then kinda dropped a little. "Oh...s-sorry, Frisk." He said as he gently put me down, and I took in as much air as I could. "I hope I did not hurt you too badly. …Did I?"

"No, Papyrus...I'm fine." I gasped out between breaths.

Then, as if on cue, Papyrus' face exploded with glee, and patted his chest plate proudly. "I KNEW THAT! I JUST WANTED TO SHOW MY CARING SIDE MORE...UM...EFFICIENTLY! YES, THAT'S THE WORD! NYEH HEH HEH!"

The rest of us couldn't help but crack a genuine smile at the lanky skeletons never ending compassion.

Undyne and Alphys took spots on the floor, and Papyrus took the left side of the couch, while Sans took the right. Which I guess left me in the middle. So I took the spot in the middle, and...I felt some loose change dangle between the cushions. I reached between them...and found 20G. Huh.

Sans peeked over and chuckled. "keep the change."

I smiled. "I think I'll do just that." I admitted as I stuck the coins in my pockets.

"only cause i told you to." He said as he popped two finger pistols.

I guess he was right at that.

Then Sans, using some sort of gravity magic, pulled a movie from the shelf and floated it over to the VCR, then slowly levitated it in.

Apparently, the movie of this night was _Horrible Bosses._

It had to be a comedy movie almost all the time, since Alphys would be afraid of anything too gory.

As the sound of Jason Batemans voice filled the once silent air, Papyrus then stood up all flamboyant and turned to us.

"I WILL BE OFF TO MAKE THE SNACKS! MEANWHILE, YOU GUYS CAN STRIKE UP A CHAT! OR WATCH THE MOVIE. EITHER OR. I WILL BE RIGHT BACK!" Papyrus proclaimed.

And with that, he took long steps towards the kitchen.

As soon as that happened, Alphys slowly turned her head towards me and Sans.

"S-So...how did y-you two m-meet?" She asked nervously.

Undyne, as she heard that, then shot her head back almost instantly. "Yeah! How did you meet the little squirt in the first place?"

I struggled to find an answer, but Sans had us covered.

"we met in detention. saved her from the class-A douchebag." Sans said with a snap and a wink.

"Oh..." Undyne said unimpressed as she averted her eyes. But, she still looked at us, seconds later, unfazed. "I still think it's nice that you two are always able to get along. Not all couples are able to do that."

I hid a small blush as that was said. "Erm...Yeah, I guess you're right."

The conversation was broke by a small snore, which we all turned our heads to, only t see Alphys asleep, resting against Undynes shoulder.

Undyne couldn't help but crack a small grin. "Sweet dreams." She said softly as she rubbed Alphys head.

No sooner than 10 seconds later, however, Undyne followed suit as her head rested against the couch and almost fell asleep instantaneously.

Papyrus then entered the room and was about to speak in the loud voice he almost always spoke in, then took note of Undynes and Alphys' sleeping state.

"Oh..." He cleared his throat. "Guess they weren't really up for the movie, eh?" Papyrus said with a slight chuckle.

Me and Sans both let out a light laugh.

"If you guys want the snacks, they're right here on the table." Papyrus said with a reassuring smile. 

I might fall asleep pretty soon with that being said…

 _-a few hours later-_

Remember when I said that I may fall asleep pretty soon. Well, I was wrong.

I was still up, yawning about every ten minutes, and Horrible Bosses had replayed already, so I guess that doesn't improve much about the current time.

Papyrus had knocked out around about an hour ago as he was laying down on the couch, sprawled out.

Surprisingly enough, Sans was still awake. And that's saying something, because he loves to nap.

That being said, he took note of me, and raised an eyebone.(or whatever its called.)

"you okay, kiddo? you look pretty worn out." Sans as he kept looking at my sleepy face.

"Yeah…" **yawn** "I'm fine...not tired at all…."

"that looks pretty debatable from my perspective."

I sighed and rested my head on his head. It was surprisingly comfy, considering he's made of solid bone.

I could feel a small burning sensation emitting from his head. I presumed he was blushing.

"um...k-kid, what are you…?"

"Relax. I'm not gonna rob you in the middle of the night. I'm just gonna head to sleep. You know, join the bandwagon to Snoozetown."

Sans then playfully scoffed. "ain't that MY job?"

"Well, your jobs been taken."

"it's like i don't even know you anymore."

"That's pretty debatable from MY perspective."

"oooh, touche."

Both of us traded jokes at each other, giving lighthearted chuckles as time flew. Then I brought up a serious compliment.

"You know, I never got to say thanks. For...lending me your hoodie in class today." I said as I weakly smiled.

He shrugged a bit sheepishly. "don't worry bout it. anything for my best friend."

He called me his 'best friend.' Certainly is an upgrade from just 'friend'. Yay.

No sooner than five minutes later, I could hear snores coming from the pun-heavy skeleton.

My head was still resting on his head, so I just no thought on where my head was gonna sleep that night.

As I wiggled, trying to get comfortable, I realized something.

" _I've been acting particularly nervous around Sans tonight. When I sat down next to him, my heart fluttered. Whenever he made a pun, I genuinely laughed. Whenever he talked to me, my heart skipped a beat. And, earlier in class, when he gave me his hoodie, I felt like curling up in the fluff...Does this mean…?"_

...Nah, it couldn't mean that.

I shook off the peculiar feeling and shut my eyes.

And I quickly fell asleep on the coolest, punniest, comfiest _'bonehead'_ that I know.

 _ **Your LOVE increased.**_

 **Hi guys. Sorry if this chapter has been rather late. Or if it's not as enthusiastic as the others.**

 **I got a sudden terrible flash of procrastination, and didn't feel like getting on my computer some days. Quite frankly, out of the 15 days that this chapter was in the making, I probably only spent like 7 or 8 working on the chapter. (But it may still be impressive that I wrote this out on a weeks worth of days.)**

 **But, the procrastination is mainly because of writers block and decisions to make within the story. I knew HOW to end it, I just didn't know WHERE to end it.**

 **Also, lemme know if I got the Undyne persona right. Sure, she wasn't in this chapter speaking much, nor was Alphys, but I had more fun writing both of them than I thought I would.**

 **And, more romantic innuendos! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! *cough cough***

 **This is Inky Zzarzz signing off, and I'll see you after movie night ends! ...oh, wait, it's already happened?**

 **...well, fuck.**

 _-see ya-_

 _ **-Inky Zzarzz**_


End file.
